Um beijo diante do pôr do sol
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Primeira história da série Um beijo diante do pôr do sol... É verão, Trowa e Quatre estão de férias na Terra, então o moreno resolve fazer um passeio especial no parque com o seu querido anjo e durante o mesmo lhe propor algo muito importante. Fic fluffy.


Resumo: É verão, Trowa e Quatre estão de férias na Terra, então o moreno resolve fazer um passeio especial com o seu querido anjo e durante o mesmo lhe propor algo muito importante. Fic furfly, very cute, 3x4.

Sobre a fic: Esta é versão completa da série que seria composta de quatro mini-capítulos, cada um mostrando uma ação que o casal está protagonizando. Todos exageradamente fofos e doces, capazes de fazer qualquer um se derreter. Mas como a autora está passando por um puta "inferno astral", ela resolver remover a história que existia antes e colocar esta aqui no lugar. Não estranhem se as roupas do Qua-chan parecerem femininas, é que eu vi umas ilustrações japonesas, e nestas, ele simplesmente estava lindo usando roupinhas cheias de babadinhos e outros frufrus a mais. Que meigo!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Um beijo diante do pôr-do-sol no parque_

_por** Yellow Momo**_

"_Trowa! Trowa!_"

Quatre caminhava por sua mansão à procura do namorado. Desde que o mundo ficou em paz, finalmente Trowa resolveu se declarar para ele, pedindo-lhe em namoro, e agora os dois estavam passando férias juntos em uma das residências dos Winners, na Terra. Era verão, e nestes dias, o casal estava tendo como companhia, o melhor amigo do loiro, o comilão, folgado, barulhento e tagarela americano ex-piloto Gundam, Duo Maxwell.

O loiro já tinha procurado pelos locais onde Trowa geralmente gostava de ficar: a biblioteca e o jardim de inverno. Eram lugares onde o moreno sempre ia ler algum livro infantil. Isto era um fato que admirava bastante o loiro, porque ele sabia que o namorado não tinha tido uma boa infância e mesmo achando aquelas histórias um pouco bobinhas, o moreno de olhos verdes sempre se divertia achando uma lição de moral no final delas.

Quatre subiu as escadas que davam até o segundo andar da mansão e encaminhou-se até o quarto no qual o moreno dormia. Eles dormiam em quartos separados, porque ambos ainda achavam que era muito cedo para se aprofundarem no seu relacionamento. Percebendo que a porta estava aberta, Quatre entrou silenciosamente pelo quarto e viu o namorado sentado em uma cadeira, de frente para a mesinha de estudos que ficava próxima à cama.

O árabe aproximou-se devagarinho por trás e envolveu o pescoço do moreno com os braços, beijando suavemente a bochecha deste. Trowa ao sentir a presença do namorado, sorriu docemente. Ele retirou delicadamente os braçinhos que envolviam o seu pescoço, virou um pouco o corpo para ficar de frente para o seu namorado e delicadamente, puxou o corpo do loiro para que ele se sentar sobre as suas coxas que estavam envolvidas em confortável jeans claro.

"_O que você faz aqui sozinho? Eu estava te procurando pela casa toda..._". Quatre falou ao namorado demonstrando-se preocupado com ele.

"_Verdade?_". Trowa beijou a bochecha do loiro e em seguida, entrelaçou a sua mão com a mãozinha pequena e delicada do seu namorado. "_É bom saber que alguém se preocupa comigo"_.

"_Seu bobinho!_". Quatre sorriu e esfregou a pontinha do seu nariz com a de Trowa, beijando-a em seguida. "_Claro que sim, que eu me preocupo com você!_". O loiro deslizou a mãozinha macia sobre a bochecha do moreno. "_Você é pessoa mais importante para mim, porque simplesmente, eu te amo!_". Quatre sorriu docemente para o seu namorado, enquanto colocava a mão que estava livre sobre o ombro dele, sentindo como era macio o tecido da camiseta de algodão com uma estampa de leão grafitada na frente da mesma.

"_Eu também te amo, meu anjinho!_". Trowa sorriu novamente para Quatre, envolvendo a cintura do pequeno e o puxando para mais próximo de si, fazendo com que Quatre repousa-se a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Trowa estava tão feliz, tinha alguém que se preocupava com ele, que o amava e que também ele amava, parecia está vivendo um conto de fadas como os que ele lia nos livros infantis dispostos na biblioteca da residência do loiro. "_Você tem algum plano para hoje à noite?_".

"_Não que eu me lembre..._". Quatre sorria enquanto sentia Trowa massagear as suas costas sob a longa e larga bata estampada, e sem mangas, com detalhes rendados e bordados étnicos em dourado adornando o decote da peça que o loiro vestia **(1)**. "_O que você tem em mente?_".

"_Queria levar você a um lugar próximo daqui..._".

"_Ao parque?_". Quatre sorriu com doçura diante da hipótese de sair com o namorado, envolvendo o pescoço dele num abraço, à procura de mais apoio.

"_Talvez..._". Trowa sorriu e começou a brincar com os dedinhos fofinhos da mãozinha delicada de Quatre. "É um lugar próximo daqui...".

"_Vamos caminhando?_". Quatre sonhava em andar com o moreno como se eles fossem um casal de namorados, como qualquer outro.

"_Se você preferir, nós vamos de carro, apesar deu achar desnecessário_". Trowa beijou delicadamente a palma de mão de Quatre com a qual ele estava brincando.

"_Não, tudo bem para mim. Eu até prefiro assim, é mais romântico_". Quatre estava com grandes expectativas em relação ao encontro, e ajeitou-se melhor sobre as coxas do moreno. "_Eu vou esperar ansioso. A que horas você pretende sair?_". O loiro levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando atentamente nos olhos do namorado.

"_Às seis e meia está bom pra você? Eu sei que ainda estará claro, mas poderemos aproveitar e ver o pôr-do-sol de onde eu quero te levar_". Trowa dizia enquanto retribuía o mesmo olhar que o loiro lhe lançava, um olhar apaixonado.

"_Para mim está ótimo!_". Quatre sorriu amplamente para Trowa, apertado os grandes olhos azuis e corando as bochechas com um leve rubor.

"_Eu te amo, meu anjo_". Trowa depositou um selinho sobre os lábios do loirinho.

"_Eu te amo também, Trowa_".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Já estava próximo do horário marcado por Trowa para que ele e Quatre saíssem da mansão e realizassem o passeio planejado pelo moreno. Trowa vestia uma camisa social vermelha com mangas compridas estando elas dobradas até próximo ao seu cotovelo e uma calça jeans básica, de cor escura. Nos pés ele calçava um par de mocassins marrons. No pulso do braço direito, tinha colocado uma pulseira de corrente com chapinha de prata, com a palavra "h'abibe" **(2) **grafada no verso da mesma. O objeto foi um presente de Quatre para ele no dia que eles completaram "aniversário de encontro", que era como o loiro tinha apelido a data na qual eles se viram pela primeira vez.

Trowa estava na cozinha tomando um copo de água fria enquanto aproveitava para conferir se realmente havia trazido consigo o presente que queria dar para o namorado. Ele olhou no relógio do recinto onde estava e percebeu que já era o momento deles partirem. Saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala encontrando Duo sentado sobre o sofá e assistindo um desenho infantil na televisão enquanto devorava uma panela gigante de brigadeiro. O moreno riu da atitude do amigo, até que o americano percebeu a presença dele e começou a puxar uma conversa.

"_Trowa! Você está arrasando! Vejo que a noite promete..._". Duo deu uma piscadela e um sorrisinho malicioso para o moreno.

Trowa apenas sorriu para o amigo, mas logo mudou a expressão preocupando-se com o namorado que ainda não havia aparecido na sala, já que ambos haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá. "_Você viu o Quatre?_".

"_Ah... Ele deve tá se produzindo pra você! É incrível como ele parece uma criança ao seu lado. Vocês ficam tão fofos juntos!_". Os olhos de Duo brilhavam enquanto ele dizia estas palavras.

"". Trowa não respondeu nada, mas depois deu uma leve risada quase inaudível. "_Você vai ficar sozinho aqui?_".

"_Nem por decreto eu saio hoje!_". Duo falou com muita vibração surpreendendo o moreno. "_Hoje vai passar o filme do Bob Esponja, e não quero perder a chance de ver esta relíquia do cinema de animação por nada neste mundo!_". Duo falava com mais entusiasmo fechando fortemente os olhos e com um ar de superioridade continuou. "_Além disso, eu não estarei sozinho, comprei vários pacotes de pipoca de microondas e garrafas de refrigerantes para me acompanharem..._".

"_Então foi isso que você e Quatre foram comprar hoje à tarde no supermercado..._".

"_Claro! Sou um garoto em fase de crescimento, preciso me alimentar bem_". Trowa ria da frase de Duo. "_Ei Tro! Sabia que a sua voz parece com a do dublador do Bob Esponja, se você forçasse um pouco, aposto que ficava igualzinha!_"

"_Hehehehe..._". Trowa riu tentando imitar a risada do personagem título, já que algumas vezes acompanhou o namorado enquanto ele assistia juntamente com o americano o desenho, que na opinião do moreno era meio que bizarro. **(3)**

"_Isso! Tá perfeito! Se um dia o dublador dele desistir, você bem que podia se escalar para interpretar o Bob!_". Duo ria e apontava o braço freneticamente para o moreno.

"_Sem chances, Duo_". Trowa ficou sério e cruzou os braços mostrando antipatia diante do comentário do americano.

"_Você é um palhaço muito do sem-graça, sabia? Bléé, pra você!_". Duo mostrou uma grande língua para Trowa, cruzando os braços e ficando com a cara emburrada.

"_O que está acontecendo aqui?_". Uma doce voz surgiu na sala chamando a atenção dos dois ex-pilotos.

Era Quatre, que apareceu de repente usando uma blusa de gola pólo listrada em vermelho e branco, com pequenas mangas bufantes tendo detalhes rendados no punho e uma ampla calça branca com uma faixa amarrada em forma de laço no cós. Nos pés ele calçava um par de sapatilhas de bico redondo, que mostravam um pouco os dedinhos do pé, e que eram acobreadas. No pescoço ele usava uma fina corrente com um pingente em forma de coração com asinhas de anjo, ambos dourados, que no seu verso tinha as letras "YtA" grafadas **(4)**. Foi o primeiro presente que Trowa havia lhe dado e ele sempre gostava de usar para sair.

Trowa ficou maravilhado quando viu o seu pequeno anjinho vestido daquela forma tão graciosa. O garoto ainda estava parado em pé na escada, à frente dois degraus do chão da sala. Trowa se aproximou da escada e inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, colocando as mãos na cintura de Quatre e erguendo-o, e trazendo de encontro a si. O loiro apoiou as mãos nos ombros do moreno e sorria docemente enquanto era levantado no ar e trazido para próximo do corpo do namorado.

"_Você está lindo_". Trowa segurou as faces coradas de Quatre com as mãos e deu um leve beijo sobre os lábios do seu anjinho. Quatre sorriu em resposta ainda corado.

"_Fiu-fiu… Love is in the air!_". Duo assobiou e gritou para o casal de namorados divertindo-se muito com a expressão de vergonha que eles apresentaram diante do comentário.

"_Duo, você pretende mesmo ficar aqui?_". Quatre perguntou franzindo o cenho. "_Eu me preocupo se você não irá se sentir sozinho..._".

"_Não se preocupe comigo! Eu vou ficar bem. Saia com Trowa e aproveite o lindo pôr-do-sol que espera por vocês_". Duo sorriu amplamente para o seu amigo, sentindo-se feliz por ele.

"_Você o ouviu, não é?_". Trowa sorria para Quatre, enquanto arrumava a gola da camisa do loiro. "_Mas talvez esteja ventando para onde nós vamos e você provavelmente irá sentir frio, portanto, pegue um leve casaco para se proteger caso isso aconteça, tudo bem?_".

"_Tá!_". Quatre sorriu e subiu as escadas, voltando logo em seguida com uma pequena bolsa transpassada de couro branco, com um laço enfeitando-a, e detalhes de pequenas tachas na alça. "_Eu estou pronto, vamos?_".

"_Por que a bolsa?_". Duo perguntou em antecipação à Trowa.

"_É que eu trouxe o casaquinho aqui e um cachecol para o Trowa, e, além disso, alguns documentos pessoais e telefone para alguma emergência_". Quatre explicava enquanto sorria para o namorado e lhe dirigiu a palavra. "_Se você quiser, pode colocar a sua carteira aqui_".

"_Não precisa. Eu não quero que você carregue muito peso..._".

"_Mas não vai fazer tanto peso assim..._".

"_Ai, ai, ai... Como vocês são lentos!_". Duo ficou impaciente com o chove não molha que o casal protagoniza na sala e ergueu-se do sofá, e pegou nas mãos de cada um, levando-os em direção à porta de saída. Ele a abriu e se despediu deles com um grande sorriso no rosto. "_Divirtam-se bastante e não façam nada que eu não faria!!!_".

Quatre ficou surpreso com atitude do amigo que o expulsou de sua própria residência. Mas não podia fazer nada. Ele apenas sorriu timidamente para Trowa, que envolveu a sua mãozinha delicada, entrelaçando os dedos dela com os seus. E mostrou a Quatre que era o momento deles saírem dali.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Para alegria de Quatre, o local que o moreno escolhera para eles irem juntos, havia sido o parque que o loiro tanto queria conhecer. Ambos se divertiam muito, riam juntos das coisas que ali encontravam e achavam engraçado ver como outros casais de namorados, adolescentes assim como eles, aproveitavam aquela noite, ainda ensolarada, para se divertirem.

Trowa já havia levado Quatre para conhecer alguns brinquedos do local, sempre perguntando ao loiro se ele realmente queria ir, e sempre mantendo os dedos de sua mão entrelaçados aos do seu anjinho. O loiro estava tão feliz com aquela atitude do moreno, pois sempre se perguntava se o namorado seria capaz de se expressar em público, já que muitos lhe diziam que ele parecia ser frio, mas para o loirinho, a verdade era que, Trowa não passava de um rapaz tímido que ainda estava descobrindo os seus sentimentos.

Quase sempre eles brincaram em máquinas nas quais pudessem está juntos: numa xícara gigante que ficava girando **(5) **– que quase não davam as pernas de Trowa por serem muito compridas -, em um pula-pula cheio de bolas – onde Quatre se desequilibrou várias vezes e sendo todas estas vezes amparadas pelo namorado -, no Carrossel – onde Quatre ficou sentado no cavalo e Trowa em pé, ao seu lado – e numa máquina de tiro ao alvo, onde Trowa sabiamente aproveitando-se da sua habilidade como ex-soldado, conseguiu ganhar um prêmio para Quatre: um belo ursinho de pelúcia branco com o nariz rosado em forma de coração, uma fita vermelha com as bordas douradas amarrada no pescoço e no peito do objeto, estava escrita a frase: Eu te amo.

Eles andavam pelo parque de mãos dadas, com Quatre agarrado ao ursinho que ganhara do namorado. Estavam muito felizes, mas Trowa lembrou-se de um detalhe, ambos ainda não havia provado nenhuma guloseima das que eram vendidas no local. Avistando um banco, ele guiou Quatre até lá e pediu para que ele sentasse enquanto lhe fazia uma sugestão.

"_Você quer beber algo?_". Quatre balançou a cabeça negando e Trowa se ajoelhou diante dele, segurando em suas mãos. "_E comer? Pode ser pipoca, churros, maçã-do-amor, algodão-doce..._".

"_Isso!_". Quatre mostrou um grande sorriso enquanto os seus olhos cintilavam para Trowa. "_Eu quero algodão-doce!_".

"_De que cor você quer?_". O moreno sorria docemente para o namorado esperando por uma resposta enquanto este fazia uma cara pensativa.

"_Huumm... Rosa!_" **(6)**. Quatre deu uma leve risadinha, a mesma que enchia de felicidade o peito de Trowa e assim que ouviu a resposta, ele foi se levantando para realizar a vontade do seu amado.

"_Fique aqui, eu volto já, tudo bem?_". Trowa olhou para o rosto de Quatre e o viu balançando a cabeça positivamente.

O moreno foi se afastando do local onde o loiro se encontrava, mas sempre tendo o cuidado de olhar para trás para saber se o garoto estava bem. Ele avistou uma pequena barraquinha vendendo as guloseimas que procurava. Comprou o algodão doce que Quatre queria, um suco de laranja para si e uma garrafa de água, caso o loirinho viesse a sentir sede após comer o doce.

Retornando ao local onde tinha deixado Quatre esperando-o, Trowa sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando o palito com a doce nuvem rosada que o cobria diretamente nas mãozinhas do loiro. O pequeno se divertia com o tamanho da nuvem que ia se desmanchando cada vez que ele a tocava. O moreno tomava o seu suco, enquanto se divertia vendo Quatre "travar uma batalha" para não deixar o algodão cair do palito.

De vez em quando o loiro alimentava o seu amado, colocando um pouco de algodão na boca do rapaz, que sempre lhe sorria. Era tão agradável estarem ao lado um do outro, ambos se sentiam completos. Quando Trowa percebeu que o namorado havia terminado de comer, ele se ofereceu para jogar o lixo fora e outro aceitou.

Ele voltou e reparando que ainda existia um pouco de doce sobre os lábios do namorado, beijou-lhe e sentiu o gosto adocicado na boca do loiro, que corou e sorriu diante da atitude do namorado. Trowa ofereceu a garrafa com água para o árabe que concordou em aceitá-la, dirigindo-a até a boca. O moreno observando a mudança de cores no céu, tica.

olveu que estava na hora de por o seu plano em pr namorado. os lara jogar o lixo fora e outro aceitou. m a doce nuvem amaresolveu que estava na hora de pôr o seu plano em prática.

"_Que tal irmos dar uma volta na Roda Gigante?_". Trowa perguntou segurando uma das mãos do loiro reparou que os pêlos da mesma estavam arrepiados. Quatre apenas lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso nos lábios. "_É melhor você colocar o casaco, não quero que fique resfriado por causa dessa brisa_".

O loiro concordou e tirou de dentro da bolsa um casaquinho bege de crochê com a gola em forma de um grande babado franzido e fechado por botões perolados. Ele vestiu a peça sendo ajudado pelo namorado que o abotoou e em seguida deu um suave beijo sobre os lábios do loiro, sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

Trowa pegou na mão do garoto e o puxou delicadamente, envolvendo os seus ombros em um forte abraço, enquanto que Quatre abraçava o ursinho que havia ganhado de presente do namorado. Os dois seguiram caminhando pelo parque à procura do grande brinquedo, sorrindo um para o outro. Só que no pensamento de Trowa, ele esperava que ainda desse tempo de aproveitarem juntos, o pôr-do-sol que estava por vim.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Trowa e Quatre estavam se encaminhando até a Roda Gigante. O brinquedo tinha a estrutura diferente das tradicionais rodas que se via em outros parques. Mesmo mantendo o seu formato circular, não havia cadeiras com barras de seguranças para as pessoas, em duplas, sentarem-se. No lugar dos assentos, havia cabines semitransparentes, com banquinhos, e barras de proteções próximas às janelas abertas e dispostas pelas quatro paredes do objeto.

A fila para se divertir no brinquedo estava pequena. Apenas alguns casais de namorados e pais acompanhados de seus filhos estavam ali presentes, parecia que a maioria das pessoas preferia brinquedos que estimulassem a adrenalina em seus corpos. Trowa e Quatre se juntaram as pessoas da fila que estavam à espera da oportunidade de se divertirem no objeto.

E chegou a vez do casal. Eles entraram juntos de mãos dadas. Trowa pediu para que Quatre se sentasse e ficasse apenas observando a visão de todo o parque que era possível de ser visualizada através do objeto. O loirinho se admirava com aquilo e podia jurar que estava vendo a sua residência dali. O moreno apenas se divertia com a surpresa do namorado em sua fascinante descoberta.O brinquedo dava lentas voltas em torno de si, mas de repente ele parou, fazendo com que a cabine na qual Trowa e Quatre estavam, ficasse bem no topo.

Era a oportunidade que Trowa estava esperando. Ele pegou a mão de Quatre e o ajudou a se levantar ficando ambos em pé observando o pôr-do-sol que atingia o seu clímax no horizonte, revelando cores de tons alaranjados e violáceos fascinantes.

"_Quatre, eu..._". Trowa tentou começar um discurso enquanto tinha a sua mão dentro do bolso da calça, como que escondendo algo.

"_Você o quê?_". Quatre sorria para o namorado, ainda abraçando o presente dado por ele.

"_É que eu... Eu..._".Trowa estava ficando nervoso. E Quatre começou a perceber que ele queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas por algum motivo não sabia como fazer.

"_Não se preocupe. Fique calmo. Pode falar sem pressa..._". Quatre retirou de dentro da bolsa o cachecol que trouxe para Trowa, pois sentia que a temperatura estava mudando e queria protegê-lo de alguma forma. O loiro envolveu peça de roupa em torno do pescoço do namorado, aproveitando para ajeitar a camisa que ele vestia e, por fim, colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha de Trowa e sorriu lindamente para ele. O moreno ao ver aquele gesto, tomou coragem para dizer algo.

"_É que eu tenho tanto para te falar, mas com palavras não sei dizer... Como é grande, o meu amor, por você... _**(7)**"Trowa disparou estas palavras sem entender o porquê de ter dito aquilo, e ainda mantinha a mão guardando algo no bolso da calça.

"_Então não me diga. Faça da maneira como você geralmente faz... Com gestos_". O loiro continuava sorrindo e olhando profundamente das esmeraldas encravadas no rosto de Trowa, que por causa do vento, que sacudia os cabelos do moreno, estavam ambas aparecendo.

O moreno a se ver refletido nos olhos azuis do namorado e com o pôr-do-sol como testemunha para o que iria acontecer, o moreno beijou os lábios do loiro, abraçando-o docemente. Em seguida, ele finalmente retirou a mão que estava dentro do bolso da calça e trouxe algo escondido dentro dela.

"_Quatre, eu sei que é muito cedo para falar sobre isso. Afinal, faz pouco mais de um ano e meio que nós estamos namorando, e nós somos ainda muito jovens, mas eu queria te propor algo..._". Trowa olhou para o rosto de Quatre e percebeu que ele estava com uma expressão de confusão, como se não tivesse entendido o que o namorado estava tentando lhe dizer.

Trowa notou que não se parasse de falar e não agisse logo, todo o seu plano iria por água abaixo. Então, ele pegou uma das mãos de Quatre, que estava aberta e depositou sobre ela uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde com uma laçinho da mesma cor enfeitando-a. Quatre olhou meio confuso para aquilo e em seguida olhou para o namorado sem entender a atitude dele. O moreno retirou a caixinha da mão do loiro e começou a abri-la vagarosamente, enquanto fazia uma proposta.

"_Quatre, você quer casar comigo?_". Trowa mostrou uma aliança dourada com uma pedra azul, da mesma cor dos olhos de Quatre **(8)**, guardou a caixinha e colocou a aliança em um dedo da mão direita de Quatre. "_É apenas um anel de noivado. Mas eu vou me esforçar muito, trabalhar bastante, para logo conseguir comprar as alianças..._".

Trowa não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque Quatre colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios do moreno, fazendo-o se calar. O loiro estava chorando. Ele olhou para o anel, e sorriu, e abraçou fortemente o namorado. "_Eu aceito. Eu aceito me casar com você. Eu aceito passar o resto da minha vida toda ao seu lado. Eu te amo..._".

"_Eu te amo também, meu anjo_".

Eles ficaram abraçados, sentindo o Sol de despedir e a Lua chegar iluminada pelos pequenos pontos estrelados apresentados no céu. Os mesmos que várias vezes ambos já haviam visto no espaço, e que também, já haviam sido testemunhas das juras de amor que eles trocavam constantemente.

De repente a Roda Gigante começou a se mover. Quatre tomou um susto e agarrou-se mais ainda ao namorado ao sentir o movimento brusco. Trowa o segurou delicadamente e o conduziu até o banco, fazendo-o se sentar, e acompanhando-o, e abraçando-o em seguida.

O moreno ficou olhando para o ursinho de pelúcia que estava sobre as pernas do namorado e tocou na orelha do brinquedo.

"_Que nome você pretende dá para ele?_".

"_Eu ainda não sei. Não sou muito bom para nomear coisas_".

"_Mas você tem que pensar em um_". Trowa olhou para o namorado e depositou um beijo sobre a testa dele, recebendo em troca um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ele já vira no rosto de Quatre. "_Afinal, nós iremos ter filhos, não?_". O loiro riu e falou:

"_Isso já fica para uma outra história..._".

_Fim._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**Notas:**_

_**(1) **Bata larga e longa estampada e sem mangas: o nome desta peça de roupa, que mais se parece com um vestido, é chamada de "Kaftã", uma indumentária tradicional dos países africanos._

_**(2)** H'abibe: meu querido, em árabe._

_**(3)** Hehehehe...: a clássica risada do Bob Esponja. Para quem não sabe que o dublador do Trowa, é o mesmo que também interpreta a voz do Bob Esponja, na versão brasileira. I love Bob!_

_**(4)** YtA: iniciais de "Yo te Amo". Eu te amo, em espanhol._

_**(5)** Xícara gigante: desculpem-me, mas eu não tenho idéia de como se chama este brinquedo em outras regiões do país. Se eu não me engano, ele pode ser nomeado de "Dança do Chá". Tudo a ver com o Qua-chan, não?_

_**(6)** Rosa: apesar de ser "meio" gay, é a clássica cor destinada ao amor. Que meigo! E até porque, algodão doce, que é algodão doce, é tradicionalmente cor-de-rosa._

_**(7)** ... eu tenho tanto... por você: Trowa, em seu discurso, fala a primeira estrofe da famosa música interpretada por Roberto Carlos, "Como é grande o meu amor por você"._

_**(8)** Pedra azul, da mesma cor dos olhos de Quatre: provavelmente é a água marinha, uma pedra brasileira caracterizada pela cor azulada e quase transparente. Sendo, atualmente, usada como substituta à altura da safira ou do topázio devido ao seu baixo valor de mercado e maior facilidade de encontro da mesma._


End file.
